


The Beats Behind Remixes and Friends

by Clennel



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Day two: friendship, F/M, Friendship, I guess???, Slice of Life, mari and nino being buds, mlfandomweek, what do i tag this??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 02:59:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7784083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clennel/pseuds/Clennel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>MlFandomWeek day 2: Friends<br/>A slice of life between Marinette and Nino</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beats Behind Remixes and Friends

**Author's Note:**

> So for the ml week, and the day two prompt of friends, I realized that I don't see a lot of the friendship between Nino and Marinette.  
> That needed to change  
> So here's a little slice of life between our cinnamon rolls Mari and Nino  
> Enjoy!  
> ~~~~

“Hey, Marinette!” Nino calls. “Listen to this!”

She blinks at him, food still halfway to her lips. “Can I finish my food first?”

“You can eat while you listen.”

Marinette pauses. He’s not exactly wrong, but…. She glances at her food wistfully. Then up to Nino’s hopeful expression. His neck is strangely bare as he curls his fingers around his beloved headphones. He waggles his eyebrows at her. Slowly shakes the headphones to and fro, as if to entice her.

It works.

She heaves a sigh, smiling up at him and holds out her hand. “Alright, alright. What have you got for me today?”

The grin that breaks across his face has her beaming back at him out of instinct. His smiles are always so infectious. “You’ll love it. It’s a remix of one of the songs on the radio.”

“Is it one of my favorites?”

“It will be.”

Marinette chuckles. She slips the headphones over her ears. Almost instantly, she’s engulfed in silence. The sounds of the students around her vanish. Even though she was sitting alone, a side effect of having a friend who’s chasing down the next big school-wide story, she didn’t realize just how noisy it was until it was quiet.

Out of the corner of her eye, she sees Nino smile and dramatically press a button on his phone.

And as quickly as it came, the silence broke. A steady beat erupted in her ears. A slow, but upbeat rhythm. It speeds up after the first couple lyrics, taking her legs with it. Before she knows it, she’s nodding along, food completely forgotten. He took an mediocre, overplayed song that she had gotten tired of and made it into something she could listen to over and over again.  
Marinette flashes Nino a thumbs up, her lips spreading into a wide grin. She can see his shoulders shake with his laugh as he nods back at her. And then, she’s lost in the music again. Her eyes slip closed and her foot begins tapping once again. She’s not much of a dancer, but that doesn’t stop her from moving to the beat.

Nino settles in beside her, his knees brushing against her thigh and back. She can almost imagine him straddling the bench, leaning forward as he strains to hear his creation through the headphones. It happens every time. Not that she ever minds. In fact, she leans towards him to allow the sound to carry better.

But all too soon, the song slows and fades.

Marinette slides the headphones down around her neck.

“So? What did you think?”

She waits a long moment, building up the tension even though they both know what her answer will be. “I didn’t think that song could ever be good.”

“YES!”  
She knocks her shoulder into his, chuckling. “I don’t know how you do it Nino.”

He snaps his fingers and points at her. A wide smile winking at her. “A little bit of music magic.”

“I don’t doubt it.” She has to resist the urge to glance at Tikki. Magic is something she knows very well, but talent can be much, much stronger. With a smile, she passes the headphones back to Nino, watching as he slips them around his neck.

He holds up his phone. “Want to listen to some more music while you eat?”

Marinette grins. “Let’s do it.” Then, motioning towards her food as he begins the next song, “Want some?”

“Yeah, thanks!”

“Any time Nino.”

They share a smile as tinny music blasts from the stereos around his neck. The rest of the lunch crowd disappears. It’s not often that they get to hang out, just the two of them. But every now and then, Adrien has to run off for a meeting and Alya is too busying typing up a story in the journalism class to join them. So they get to sit back, relax, and enjoy the music.  
The sounds of the students around them fade as they rock their shoulders back and forth to the beat. Every so often, the bowl of food will be passed over. And every so often, Marinette or Nino will burst out with the next lyric.

Two friends with a music list a mile long and grins to last them the entire day.


End file.
